


got it bad

by fabr4y (firelrd)



Series: i thought you'd never ask [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, holly backstory time that is what this is, i love her so much i hope yall do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelrd/pseuds/fabr4y
Summary: Quinn and Holly have some dinner and watch the sunset.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: i thought you'd never ask [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712890
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	got it bad

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i am giving you quinn being gay and holly being a legend, as usual. this one is short but dont worry bc the next one is gonna be long asf <3 pls comment or i'll cry xoxo gossip girl

“So, when are you gonna tell Berry you’ve got the hots for her?”

Quinn frowned around her bite of take-out fettuccini alfredo and shot a pointed look in Holly’s direction. Holly had bought them dinner from Breadstix, then they had driven out to the Ohio Amish Country Hills. Holly’s car was parked on the top of a hill, which Quinn was sure wasn’t entirely legal, and they sat on the hood of it and watched the sunset as they ate.

“Um, never? She doesn’t like me back, and I’m really trying to avoid humiliation.”

“Dumbass, you told me last week she flirted with you in the bathroom. Plus, I see you guys in Chem. Whenever you’re not staring at her, she’s staring at you.”

Quinn perked up at that, a small smile playing at her lips.

“Really?”

“Really. It’s sickening, honestly.”

Quinn leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the sky.

“I like her so much, Holly. It’s crazy how much I like her.”

“You said you were in love with her.”

“I am. I’ve loved her for a long time. I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” 

“Wanna tell me about her?”

Quinn closed her eyes and a dreamy smile danced across her lips. “She’s so… I don’t even know how to describe it. She just makes me feel so much all the time. I never thought I could feel this much for one person.” There was a beat of silence before Quinn realized she was allowed to continue. “She’s so beautiful, Holly. Seriously, I don’t know when everyone at McKinley decided to pretend that Rachel Berry isn’t hot as hell, but they aren’t fooling me.”

Holly laughed loudly, and Quinn grinned. She had never said any of this out loud before. It felt amazing.

“I’m not kidding. Her _legs._ How can she be so short and still have legs that go on forever? And don’t even get me started on her eyes.” Another beat of silence. “She’s so kind to me. After everything I’ve said and done to her, she’s still so fucking _nice._ Even when I was a bitch, and trust me, I was the biggest bitch to her, she didn’t hate me. I would have. When I came out to her, she thanked me for trusting her. Who does that?”

Holly was beaming at her.

“The other day, she came up to me and fixed the tag on my shirt. It was sticking out at the back, so she tapped me on the shoulder and asked if she could fix it. Have you ever heard anything more cute in your entire life? I haven’t.” Quinn sighed loudly and leaned back against the windshield, face pointed up at the sky, enjoying the warm breeze. Her smile was big and lopsided and unapologetically lovestruck.

“Damn, dude. You’ve really got it bad.”

“I know.” Quinn sighed again and picked up her box of fettuccini to take another bite.

“For what it’s worth, I think the feeling is mutual.” 

Quinn scoffed. “Don’t be evil and get my hopes up. You’re the one who’ll have to deal with me when it all goes to shit.”

Holly rolled her eyes deeply. “You don’t know it’ll go to shit. Stop being such a pessimist.”

“She’s straight.”

Holly barked out a laugh at that. “There is no fucking way that Rachel Berry is straight. Literally no way. Excluding the way she looks at you, I’ve definitely seen her check out Brittany’s ass at least twice. I’ve even caught her leering at _me._ She’s gay as fuck.”

“What makes you so sure you’ve got the best gaydar in Lima?”

“Because it takes one to know one.”

 _“What?”_ Quinn shrieked, jolting upright so quickly she spilled her pasta on the ground. Holly cackled. “I’ve been living with you for over a week and you’re just now telling me this?”

“I didn’t think it was important.”

“Holly, the literal reason I’m staying with you is because I’m a lesbian. Why didn’t you think you could tell me?” 

Holly brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She stared out over the horizon and sighed deeply.

“You asked me a while ago why I was doing this for you. I didn’t answer you then, but I think I’m gonna now.” Quinn turned to face the older woman, nodding slightly to show that she was listening. Holly cleared her throat and the sound was uneven. When she spoke, her voice wavered slightly. “I know what it’s like to not have a home. I grew up in the foster care system. No one wanted me enough to keep me, so I just got passed around from house to house until I turned eighteen. Then I wasn’t anyone’s responsibility anymore. When I saw you sleeping in your car… Fuck, man. It really took me back to the good old days,” she said with a bitter chuckle. Her eyes were shining with tears when they finally met Quinn’s. “I was thrown out of multiple houses for being gay. I know how it feels. And it fucking sucks ass. When I was a kid, I never got to have a home. A safe place to be myself and just fucking _live._ I deserved one. You deserve one. So I’m giving it to you.”

Quinn wasted no time in scooting closer to Holly, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder.

“Thank you. For telling me. And for letting me stay with you. This past week and a half has been way better than any time I spent with my- with Russell and Judy. You’re fuckin’ awesome.”

Holly laughed. “Thanks, Q. You’re pretty awesome, too.”

They sat like that for a while, Quinn with her head on Holly’s shoulder, watching the clouds as they rolled across the pale orange sky, painted pink from the sun. A flock of birds flew overhead, and one swooped down to snatch a fettuccini noodle from the ground where Quinn’s meal lay forgotten.

“Hey, Holly?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope you feel like you have a home now.” Quinn spoke quietly, barely a whisper.

Holly grinned.

“I do, kid. I really do.”


End file.
